


Peace and Love

by tompolland



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Angst, Broken Friendships, Christmas Eve, Cooking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, THIS IS SO LONG, They love each other, they hate each other, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: Harry and Peter had a falling out many years ago during college after years of being friends. (Peter and Harry were head to head for some sort of competition, both get drunk, Peter tells Harry he shouldn’t win bc he’s not good enough, Harry is upset bc he’d been crushing on Peter). But now, they live nearby... and hate each other’s guts. Will the spirit of Christmas Eve be enough to save them and bring around something new?





	Peace and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a plane XD  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy, I actually really like how this turned out.  
> -TP/TH

New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but hey… it’s Christmas! The snow was falling gently over the city citizens, decorating any landmarks with a dusting of white. All around, people were bustling through malls to buy presents, putting up Christmas trees, prepping for the holidays… especially Peter Benjamin Parker. In his apartment high above the street, he pulled a hot tray out of the oven. The smell of warm gingerbread graced his face and he smiled. Sure, this was his fifth attempt, but they were only a little burnt… he smiled and kicked the oven shut. If there was one person to do the holidays right, it sure was Peter. His tree stood proudly in the corner, well decorated (definitely not because he was swinging around his room and thwipping the ornaments in a calculated pattern) with the bright star on top. Bright and colorful lights were strung around his rooms. The man himself had a Santa hat bobbing around on his head as he hummed along with the holiday music coming from his Spotify playlist. All in all; Peter was ready for the holidays.  
He set the cookies down on the countertop and looked up at the shelf on his wall. A picture of his Aunt May smiled down at him, and an old picture of his parents leaned against the wall. Peter gave a small smile and quickly wiped at his eyes before continuing to work on his cookies. He would miss his Aunt May, but she would probably have fun with all her friends in Europe. It was a good thing she had left a few days before, since it had started snowing and hadn’t really stopped since. It was slowly piling up, but today it seemed to be coming down particularly hard. Which Peter really didn’t mind because, hell, it really was a White Christmas!  
He had one more thing to do before he would be all done with all of his holiday errands. He tossed a scarf over his shoulder and stepped out of his apartment, shutting and locking it behind him. As he walked out, he quite literally ran into someone… not letting his holiday cheer falter, Peter went to help them up and apologize for being so inattentive.  
He stopped when he saw who it was.  
“Harry?” Peter said, raising an eyebrow.  
The boy in question glared up at him. “Figures it was you I bumped into… you can’t even walk straight.”  
Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, hauling Harry up off the floor. Harry dusted himself off and looked the other boy in the eyes. “Glad I’m leaving so I don’t have to see you in your holiday fanfare.”  
“Maybe you’d understand if you weren’t such a Scrooge.”  
Harry snorted. “Oh, I celebrate Christmas. Just not the way you do with all your extra shit and heavy cooking. It’s a wonder you haven’t put on any extra pounds since Thanksgiving.”  
“Well, at least I’m not some skinny rich twig who bitches around even on the holidays. Come on, Harry, it’s Christmas time…”  
Harry froze and bit his lip, but his mouth turned into a frown. “I have a flight to catch, dumbass. Enjoy your glorified canned turkey dinner.”  
With that, he turned on his heel and walked off. Peter was left blinking in the hallway, clutching his backpack in one hand. He and Harry hadn’t gotten along in years… not even for a Christmas or any holiday truce. With a sigh, Peter started down the hallway and out the door into the snowglobe of New York.

* * *

Peter anxiously tapped the top of the box in his hands, knocking on the door of his best friend’s apartment.  
“Hold on a second!” a voice called through the door. There were some sounds of someone moving around and some things falling over, but eventually the door flew open to reveal the face of none other than Michelle Jones. She froze at the sight of Peter and her mouth fell open.  
“Hey MJ,” he said quietly, a small smile creeping up on his cheeks. She snapped out of her shock and threw her arms around Peter, hugging him tightly and swinging back and forth.  
“What’s taken you so long to visit, douchebag?!” she said, pulling away and swatting his arm. “I was beginning to wonder if you were dead or something…”  
Peter chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Nah, just pretty busy.”  
MJ smiled and ushered him inside. “Come on, I can make you some coffee or…?”  
Peter shook his head. “I’m afraid I’m only here for a bit, I gotta hurry back home.”  
MJ’s face fell and she crossed her arms. “Oh… you’re not gonna stay for Christmas dinner?”  
Peter shook his head. “No, but I did bring you a gift!” He extended the gift towards her, which she took in her long fingers and slowly unwrapped. She opened the box and moved back the tissue paper to reveal what was inside. She gasped at the sight of a dozen records from the 50’s to the 90’s.  
“Where did you find all these??” she said, flipping through the albums in awe. Truly, there were some rare finds in the gift. Peter chuckled and tucked his hands in his pockets.  
“I have my ways.”  
MJ laughed and gave him another hug. “Thank you, I love them. It’s perfect that Elvis’s Christmas Album is in here… I can put it on tonight.”  
Peter smiled and gave her a squeeze. “Well, I’d better be going soon…”  
“Wait!” MJ exclaimed, scurrying from his arms and sliding on the wood floors in her socks to a different room, returning with a small wrapped present. She pressed it into his hand and looked into his eyes. “Remember to visit, okay?” she said softly. Peter nodded and gave her one last hug.  
“See you around then,” he said, starting out of the door and down the hall.  
“Peter,” MJ called from her doorway. He turned and looked at her, expectancy in his eyes.  
She cleared her throat and fiddled with her hands. “How’re things with Harry?”  
Peter barked out a soft laugh and shook his head. “No different from usual.”  
MJ just nodded silently and crossed her arms. Peter gave her a wave before continuing out of the building and into the snowy streets of the city. He trudged back to his own building. By this time, it was relatively cold and dark as he shuffled up the staircase and to his door. As he was unlocking it and pushing it open, ready to start his own Christmas Eve celebration, there was a loud thump from a few doors down and a loud swear. Peter peeked his head out to see… Harry, a suitcase by his feet as he struggled with his keys.  
“You okay?” Peter asked, even though he knew Harry was miffed.  
“What do you think,” Harry mumbled back, slamming a hand on the door. “Dammit!”  
“What’s up?” Peter casually strolled over to the other boy. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back against the opposite wall.  
“Do you really wanna know?”  
Peter shrugged. “Maybe I can help.”  
Harry snorted. “Yeah, just like-“ he stopped himself and sighed. “My flight got cancelled due to the excess amount of snow. I would go to my dad’s place to celebrate the holidays but… I wouldn’t. I really don’t want to see him,” he mumbled. “And today, since I thought I wouldn’t be coming back so soon, I got my lock changed. The landlord would’ve put the new key in my mailbox, but he’s a lazy fucker and hasn’t done it yet. I won’t even be able to call my grandma since my phone is dead, and I can’t ask him to open the door because I know at this time of night he’s probably plastered in front of the TV. Now I’ll have to find and pay for a hotel… on Christmas Eve.” He gazed over at Peter. “Happy that I shared all my life’s problems with you, Parker? I could go on.”  
Peter bit his lip and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. “Well… why don’t you come inside my apartment?”  
“Oh, and spend the night with your Christmas menagerie so you can suffocate me in my sleep?”  
“Harry, come on…”  
“I don’t need your pity.”  
“I know we hate each other, but it’s Christmas Eve… please come inside.”  
Harry hesitated, glancing down at his bag and up at Peter’s door. “Do you have a spare room or couch or something?”  
“Is a couch alright?”  
“Perfect.”  
Peter lead Harry to his apartment door and opened it, the two boys shuffling inside. Harry held back a groan at the sight of the graduated college student Christmas decorations. It’s true, he was a bit more tasteful… but soon, he found it a bit comforting. It reminded him of the time when his mother would decorate their house with him, and his father wasn’t drowning himself in alcohol and work. He rested his suitcase by the small coffee table covered with papers and empty mugs. Peter hurriedly apologized and cleared it off, shoving it somewhere else to make a mess. Harry awkwardly sat back on the couch and folded his hands.  
“What now?”  
Peter bit the inside of his cheek and glanced around the room. “Well… I was gonna make dinner.”  
“What’ve you got?”  
“Uh… some canned turkey, green beans… instant mashed potatoes…”  
Harry groaned and tossed his head back. “That’s so typical of you, Pete.”  
He froze and his eyes flew open at the nickname that slipped out. Peter cleared his throat and stared down at his shoes. “Uh…” Harry stuttered, “Let’s see what we can do with your…” he pointed to the kitchen, standing up from the sofa. “Your Christmas Eve dinner situation.”  
Peter nodded dumbly and the two of them went into the kitchen. Harry picked up the can of turkey and grimaced. “You were really gonna eat this shit?”  
“You have something better?”  
“Yes you dumbfuck, but my door’s locked. I’ll be right back.”  
Harry walked out of the apartment. Peter was half tempted to lock his rich uptight ass out and let him sleep out in the hallway. Meanwhile, Harry went down the hall to another door and knocked. A moment later, an older black lady opened the door.  
“Harry? What are you doing here tonight?” She was obviously getting ready for bed already, bless her soul.  
“Hi Ms. Kelly,” he said. “Does your offer for that Christmas turkey from your husband’s restaurant still stand?”  
Ms. Kelly’s mouth stretched into a big smile. “I knew you couldn’t stay away. You may be a skinny boy, but you can’t resist Mark’s turkey.”  
She shuffled into her apartment and came back with the turkey, ready to be cooked, wrapped tightly in plastic. “You have a blessed Christmas Eve,” she said, patting Harry’s arm.  
“You too, Ms. Kelly. Thank you so much.”  
“Anytime darling.”  
He gave her a smile and headed back to Peter’s apartment with the turkey. He pushed the door open and slipped inside to see the brunette with the can of turkey and can opener in hand. Harry nearly sprinted over, putting the real turkey on the countertop and slapping the can out of Peter’s hand.  
“What the fuck man?!” Peter snapped.  
“Don’t open that can of cat food anywhere what me,” Harry said, kicking the dented container away. “I’ve got you the real thing, and we’ll work from there.”  
“Why are you doing this?!”  
“If I’m stuck here with you of all people on Christmas Eve, I’m at least having a decent meal,” Harry sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Let’s see what we can do with whatever shit you have in your pantry.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and walked to the closet, swinging open the door to reveal the shelves of food. Harry leaned in, surveying each rack of food and only grimacing three or four times. “Well…” he muttered. “I suppose it could be worse.”  
“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”  
Harry backed out and look at Peter. “Just sit back and let me do my thing, asshole.”  
Peter sighed and stalked off to the couch, taking out his phone. Harry rubbed his hands together and began to unwrap the turkey, putting it into a pan and placing it in the oven to cook. He worked hard to whip the instant mashed potatoes, flavor the green beans with some mushrooms he found in Peter’s refrigerator, and bake the premade bread rolls from Peter’s freezer. Luckily, the turkey cooked quickly, and soon, Harry had cleared off the small dinner table and laid out their meal. Peter came in as Harry was setting out utensils.  
“Damn” he said quietly, in awe. “I forgot how well you cook.”  
Harry froze for a moment before returning to laying out the silverware. “All thanks to my mom.”  
Peter leaned back on the countertop. “What happened to us, Harry?” he asked softly. “What the hell happened.”  
Harry moved past him, saying nothing in return. As he walked back with two glasses, he hung his head and whispered, “You know what happened.”  
Peter worried his lip and closed his eyes. “Will we ever talk about it?”  
Harry sighed and looked up at Peter. “What is there to talk about? You were doing better than me. We were drunk. We both said things…”  
“But I said more,” Peter whispered. They were both silent for a moment, but as Harry opened his mouth to speak, the timer on the oven went off. He hurried away to take it out, setting it on the center of the table. The two of them sat down and silently began to carve the turkey, filling their plates with the meal Harry had created. Outside, the snow fell heavier and faster by the second. Families everywhere gathered to enjoy their holiday feast, friends were out drinking an having a good time. In a decent apartment in the depths of the city, two old friends, now enemies of sorts, shared a meal in the spirit of Christmas.  
Peter nearly died when he had the first piece of turkey. “Holy shit,” he moaned. “This is the best turkey I’ve ever had.”  
“Better than canned turkey, huh?” Harry laughed. “I can’t believe you can even eat that stuff.”  
Peter shrugged, and the two of them continued to eat. When they were finished, they silently cleaned up their plates and put them in Peter’s dishwasher. They wrapped up the leftovers and packed them into the refrigerator. After that was all taken care of, Harry sat back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Peter stood looking at him from a distance, filling up a glass of water. “I didn’t mean what I said, you know,” he said, quiet, but loud enough for Harry to hear.  
“Well, I meant what I said,” Harry replied. “And- honestly, if you hadn’t said those things, I’d say I still feel the same.”  
Peter turned of the faucet. “Harry… you do know that I didn’t even make it to the finals, right?”  
Harry looked at him and creased his eyebrows. “Didn’t you?”  
Peter shook his head. “If you had- if you hadn’t dropped out, I bet you would’ve made it.”  
Harry was silent. Peter walked over and took a seat next to him. “MJ won the scholarship, Harry. Not me. I- When I woke up after getting plastered and letting my mouth run off, I never felt that much regret in my life,” he said. “Especially when- when I knew you- that you-“  
“That I’m gay and was crushing on you?”  
Peter nodded. “W-well the truth is…” he mumbled. “I liked you too. And I still do. I understand if you’re still angry with me but… do you think we could move on?”  
Silence. Harry said nothing. The LED Christmas lights hummed quietly from the walls. Outside, snow continued to pile up.  
He looked over at Peter, who was sitting close but not too close. “You’re really cute, Pete,” he said.  
Peter snorted, s smile growing on his face. “Does- does this mean we’re friends again?”  
Harry rolled his eyes, shifting his weight slightly. “I should hope not.”  
Peter’s face fell. “W-what do you mean?”  
Without a word, Harry leaned over towards Peter and pressed their lips together. Peter’s eyes slowly widened as Harry’s slipped shut, and his hand climbed up to cup the brunettes cheek. Soon, Peter’s eyes fluttered close as well, and he put his hands on Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. Harry was now pressed up against his chest, but their kiss never elevated above soft pops and small licks. Harry took a deep breath and pressed a little harder with his lips, his hand curling into Peter’s hair. Peter pulled Harry onto his lap, and only then did they pull apart to rest their foreheads together.  
“You’re cute too,” Peter laughed, and Harry laughed too. Sure, they had a lot to go through and fix up, but this was a start. All thanks to a cancelled flight and some shitty turkey dinner, two enemies found peace and, quite cliché, love on Christmas Eve.


End file.
